


Say You Need Me With You Now And Always...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: A year later and Katie has become a pet to her beloved Phantom...</p><p>Probably the last fic for a while that hasn't been pre-typed. </p><p>Not real and all the usual fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Need Me With You Now And Always...

The softness of the voice that echoed through the doorway from the other room did nothing to hide the meaning... 

"Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you...."

Katie woke to the sound of her Phantom's voice, her smile soft as she recognised not only the music but the lyrics, moving to slip in behind the Phantom, her voice just as sweet as she responded... 

"Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you...."

The Phantom had turned in her arms, kissing her softly before whispering 'I love you'. She had pulled back, clearly hiding something behind her back, considering, then placing it in Katie's hands, it was a small box and Katie smiled as she opened it to reveal a soft satin colar with a single, glittering mass of diamonds. 

"Promise me that all you say is true...that's all I ask of you."

Katie's eyes had shone as she looked up, speechless, before kissing her Phantom. 

"Say you love me..."

The Phantom's hand had brushed tears from her cheek. 

"You know I do..."

Words spent Katie had allowed herself to be collared, her hand coming to the satin band around her throat. 

"My Phantom..."

"My Christine... My Muse."


End file.
